the flash secret revealed
by bio-tech1
Summary: From the hit tv show the flash, barry's secret identity is revealed to iris.


**The flash secret revealed**

Chapter 1 iris point of view.

Today was the biggest day of my life. Today i found out that BARRY IS THE FLASH.

A Few Days Earier

I am a reporter and before i was one of the only people who knew/believed in the flash, but now everyone knows about him. but i have an advantage on all of the other reporters, i know the flash. well i dont really know him but i have spoke to him and every once in a while i still do. He is so interesting and mysterious. and i think that he might like me. After all why would he chose me and not some other reporter to tell his story? Why is he so interested in me? I guess i will find out one way or another.

chapter 2 barry's point of view

"Um Catlin... Cisco... i could really use your help right about now!" Barry said as he was standing face to face with captain cold, cornered, no way to escape. When catlin didnt reply barry realized that his communication system wasn't working. he was all on his own. Thats when barry saw that the wall he was up against was made of iron so when captain cold shot his gun barry ducked and the ray hit the iron freezing it and barry hit the wall as hard as he could, and it shattered. the plan worked with all but one fault, there was a girl behind the wall and she was now on the floor with cuts all over her and tiny sharp pieces of iron all over her. she appeared to be unconscious. barry knew that he couldnt just leave her there so he scooped the girl up in his arms and ran. he stopped when his phone started ringing and when he checked he saw that it was harrison wells, what harrison told barry made his heart sink to his stomach. Star labs was on lock down by the government, and harrison told barry that they were looking for the flash so he could not return till it was all over with. barry now did not know what to do with the girl as he could not bring her to the hospital in his suit and if he went as barry then there would be to many questions so he brought her to the only other person that he knew he could trust, iris.

chapter 3 iris point of view

iris was just cleaning up around the house when all of a sudden she felt a big draft come from the living room, when she went to check where it was coming from, what she saw brought mixed emotions of fear, amazment, and joy. he was here, in her house, but what was wrong? why did he have that sad and worried look on his face? then he spoke, "iris, something terrible has happened and i need your help" iris just stood there thinking 'did he really just ask for my help?' then her thought caught up to her and she spoke "whats wrong? what do you need?" and then he did something that surprised her, he held his hand out to her,

"do you trust me iris?" the flash asked with what looked like a little glimmer of hope in his eye.

"of course i trust you, i mean i know i probably shouldnt as you are a strange man in my living room and you will not even tell me who you are, but yes i do trust you"

"then take my hand, i need to take you somewhere." iris took his hand not knowing what to expect when the flash pulled her in and held her to his chest "hold on tight!" he said with a quick smurk before he ran, faster than iris ever thought possible. Then he stoped. Iris looked around and relised where she was, in the cafe and then she saw the girl on the floor and she ran over to see if the girl was alright. Iris jumped when she heard the flash's voice behind her, "it was an accident" iris could see that he was almost in tears "will she be alright?" he spoke again.

"i dont know but i will take her to the hospital and find out, if you come back here tomorrow night i can tell you what the doctors say" and with that he was gone.

chapter 4 iris point of view

it was the following night and iris was in the cafe waiting for the flash to appear when she heard the sound of a gun being shot and then though the front window she saw something fall to the ground right in front of the cafe. she ran out the door to see what it was, it was the flash, he was on the ground, shot, and not moving. she tryed to wake him up but he wasnt moving so she dragged him into the cafe so that who ever shot him wouldnt find them.

she waited for at least 2 hours waiting for him to wake up and every min that went by she got less and less convinced that he would. that when he shoot up gasping for air, what she hadnt relised was the bullet hadnt come out, it was still in side him, she ran over to him and he started talking, "bbbullet...gettt... itttt...outttttt" then he passed out on the floor. she was terrified but knew what she had to do, she stuck her fingers into his wound and dug the bullet out. then he woke up but something else was wrong, but she could figureit out, then she saw it, a piece of metel most likely from the bullet was stuck in his mask half way into his head, she didnt know what to do, she couldnt remove his mask, she just felt like that was the wrong thing to do so she tried waking him up by shacking him and when she finally got him awake enough to quickly talk to him she asked him what she should do and he muttered "take my mask off" should couldnt believe what he had just told her to do, but she did it anyway, when she did it she couldnt believe her eyes...

Let me know if you want me to continue this story!


End file.
